The ShizNat Collection
by Ryoko-hime
Summary: This will be a very long collection of ShizNat short stories, where I will create different stories about our favorite couple, yet they will all be written under the same 'Collection.' Hope you all enjoy them! CHAPTER 5 UP!
1. To Protect Her Lady

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Hime. They are created and owned by Sunrise.

Summary: This first story is our classic Natsuki (bodyguard) Shizuru (the person Natsuki is supposed to protect) story, written in my own style. Hope you all enjoy! =)

* * *

_**To Protect Her Lady**_

* * *

"Shizuru, darling. This is your new bodyguard. Natsuki Kuga. Natsuki be a dear and bow to my darling Shizuru," a woman with the same chestnut-coloured hair as her daughter, though speckled with gray, said in a fairly haughty accent.

Natsuki felt her plastered on fake smile twitch slightly at the edges, and she made herself bend over at the waist in a slightly stiff bow, having to shift her sheathed Katana over slightly to complete the bow.

Once she had straightened herself back up into a standing position, Natsuki allowed her emerald-green eyes to focus in on her new charge. The young woman before her was breathtaking. Beautiful tawny, chestnut hair that flowed in silken waves down her back, as she stood facing Natsuki with her delicate hands clasped before her, and wearing a beautiful red and white silk kimono. She also had the most unusual yet captivating crimson-red eyes.

The young woman before her, stepped forward slightly, and bowed her head in a show of returned respect to Natsuki, before she stepped back to once again stand beside her mother.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Natsuki. Thank you for agreeing to become my bodyguard. Mother worries terribly about my safety, and Father worries even more. It will give them peace of mind to know that I'm well protected," Shizuru said, as a slight smile played at the corners of her lips.

Natsuki let out a small huff of air, and nodded once before she then turned back towards the mother.

"So, excuse me Mrs. Fujino, but where am I supposed to stay in this...lovely...and large mansion of yours," Natsuki asked as politely as she could, as her eyes swept around the massive mansion that she and her new employers stood in the foyer of.

"Well, you will stay in the room adjacent to Shizuru's of course. You _have_ to be close by to protect my precious Shizuru, in case any of our enemies should make it past the security system. Now be a dear and follow Shizuru upstairs to your new bedroom, and I'll have our butler brings your...belongings...up to you," Mrs. Fujino stated, as she looked down at the sole piece of baggage that Natsuki had, which was a semi-large duffel bag, and of course her Katana Blade which she kept by her side and in her sight at all times.

"Thank you, but that is alright, Mrs. Fujino. I can carry my bag myself, and would actually prefer to, as I have a few...items...in it that are essential to my work," Natsuki said, as she bent down and in one smooth move, hefted the heavy-looking duffel bag up by its handles, and stood waiting for Shizuru to show her the way to her new room.

"Ara ara, Natsuki is certainly a very strong woman. You'll most certainly be able to protect me from all manner of...dangers," Shizuru said with a mischievous glint in her eye, as she began to lead Natsuki up the stairs to her new bedroom.

Natsuki just growled low in her throat, as she tried to decipher just what Shizuru had meant by 'dangers.'

'She might be more a danger to _herself_, than from anyone else,' Natsuki thought to herself. 'But I need this job. Things are quite a bit tight right now, and this job came along at just the right time. I'll 'protect' this little princess from whatever imagined dangers that her parents seem to think their precious child may be in, I'll pocket the money at the end of the job, and then I'll be on my way.'

Natsuki nodded to herself at her plans for the foreseeable future, and started slightly when she almost ran into Shizuru's back, as the other girl had stopped walking before her.

"Here we are Na...tsu...ki," Shizuru said in slightly teasing voice, as she pushed open a door before her, and then lead Natsuki into the room that was revealed.

It was a very well furnished room, with a massive cushy looking bed, with sheets and and comforter that matched the curtains, with a beautifully crafted wooden dresser, a chair, and a large walk-in closet.

"I hope that Natsuki finds her new room to her liking, as we will be 'neighbors' from now on, and I want Natsuki to feel as comfortable as possible while she's here with me," Shizuru said with a light smile, that reached her wine-coloured eyes.

Natsuki found herself trying to avoid that direct stare, as it made her feel uncomfortably warm, and she didn't feel like examining why she felt so at this current point in time.

"Yes, the room is to my liking," Natsuki mumbled lightly, as she moved over to her new bed, and rested her duffel bag at the foot of it.

Suddenly she felt a very light, yet very warm sensation caress her cheek, and startled-green eyes shot up to stare at Shizuru who had a finger pressed lightly against her lips, with a non-too-innocent smile playing on her lips.

"Natsuki looks very cute when she blushes," Shizuru said with a small teasing grin, before she then turned around, and with a small wave made her way of Natsuki's room, closing the door softly behind her.

Natsuki just stood numbly for a few more seconds, before she then raised a hand to her cheek, and felt the still slightly moist area where Shizuru had pressed her feather-soft lips.

Then slowly lowering her hand, and staring hard at the door that Shizuru had just exited out of, Natsuki had only one crystal-clear thought.

'Just _what_ have I gotten myself into.'

* * *

Hope that you all enjoyed this! Please let me know by leaving a review =)


	2. To Protect Her Lady 2

_**

* * *

**_

_**To Protect Her Lady**_

* * *

Natsuki had changed into her sleepwear, which consisted of a dark navy blue pajama bottom, and a white tank top. She had already stowed away her duffel bag in the walk-in closet, and now sat on the bed, her Katana unsheathed and laying beside the black sheath on a blanket on her bed. She also had her two trusted pistols laying on a separate cloth further up on the bed. She was about to reach forward and pick up her Katana to start wiping the blade down, when her bedroom door suddenly opened, and a smiling Shizuru wearing a semi-sheer baby blue nightgown, and carrying a tray with a bowl entered her room.

"Oi! How about knocking first before you do that," Natsuki exclaimed, as she pulled the edges of the blanket and cloth over her guns and sword, effectively shielding them from Shizuru's view.

"Ara ara, but I thought that Natsuki would be hungry by now. She never came down to have dinner with us, so I was sure that Natsuki would be like a starving wolf by now," Shizuru replied, as she made her way gracefully into the room, and set the tray down on the dresser.

"I'm fine. I'm not hungry. I don't _do_ family dinners," Natsuki mumbled, as she mentally wished for Shizuru to leave again, so that she could get back to cleaning her weapons.

"But Natsuki needs to eat. How is she going to protect me if she doesn't eat and stay healthy and alert. Now open your mouth and say 'ahhh'," Shizuru said with a twinkle in her burgundy eyes, as she held out a spoon with a steaming liquid in it, that Natsuki realized was home-cooked ramen soup.

"Oi oi! I'm not some little kid! Get that away from me!" Natsuki exclaimed as she flashed her hand, and unintentionally knocked the spoon from Shizuru's grasp. Splashing the liquid all over the floor.

Shizuru let out a soft gasp, and Natsuki looked quickly up into those maroon-coloured eyes, and saw a quick flash of pain that was just as quickly hidden.

"Ara ara, I guess Natsuki really didn't want to try any of my family's home-cooked ramen noodle soup," Shizuru said quietly, as she began to reach down to retrieve the spoon from the soft carpet beneath their feet.

"No, no. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. It was an accident. Please, let me get that," Natsuki exclaimed quickly, as she bent over and picked up the spoon before Shizuru could get it.

Natsuki then walked over to the tray still sitting on her dresser, and placed the spoon down onto it. She then turned back around, and made her way back over to Shizuru. "Listen, I uh I'm sorry again for knocking the spoon out of your hand. I didn't mean to, and I know you were only trying to be nice by bringing me dinner. I just don't do well with being around a lot of people, so I won't be eating dinner with you and your parents at all, for however long my protection of you lasts. I hope that you're fine with that," Natsuki said, as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously, as she waited for Shizuru's reply.

"That's perfectly alright, Natsuki. My parents won't be offended, as they are just happy and grateful to have one of the best bodyguards in the business protecting their daughter," Shizuru said with a small smile on her face, as she tried to keep in her giggles at how cute Natsuki was being with her.

"Okay okay. Good, that's good then. Uh, thanks...Shizuru," Natsuki said, as she looked up into the chestnut-haired girl's eyes, and felt her tongue almost twist within her mouth.

_God, she's got the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. They're such an unusual but stunning colour...I could almost get lost in them, _Natsuki thought to herself, before she blinked her own eyes hard, and tried to bring her attention back to the conversation at hand.

"Anyways, it's getting a bit late now, and while I _do_ appreciate you going out of your way to bring me dinner like this, I really am not hungry right now, so let's just call it a night, and I'll talk with you again tomorrow," Natsuki said, as she walked over to the tray, and then picked it up. "Here, I'll even carry this back downstairs for you," Natsuki said, as she gave Shizuru a small smile, to try to make up for turning down her dinner offer.

"Ara ara, Natsuki can be such a sweetheart, but it's perfectly alright. I can bring the tray back downstairs myself," Shizuru stated, as she reached out and lightly brushing her fingertips against Natsuki's, took the tray from the raven-haired girl's hand.

Natsuki felt a light tingle work its way up from her fingertips, and up into her arm when Shizuru's fingers brushed against hers, and she involuntarily let the tray rest in Shizuru's hands.

"But Shizuru, let me at least carry the tray down for...hmph," Natsuki started to say, before she found a warm finger pressed up against her lips.

"Shhh, Natsuki. Don't worry about it. I've got it. You just go to bed, and rest up, because tomorrow is going to be a very busy day," Shizuru said, as she slowly removed her finger from Natsuki's lips, and then placed her hand back on the side of the tray to continue holding it up.

Natsuki just nodded mutely, as she then watched Shizuru make her way back out of her room, her hips swaying slightly side-to-side, and Natsuki found her eyes watching that swaying motion.

Once Shizuru reached her bedroom door, the crimson-eyed beauty stopped briefly to glance over her shoulder, and Natsuki felt her face flush a very bright red at being caught watching Shizuru's ass.

Shizuru flashed Natsuki a wide smile, and then finished making her way out of Natsuki's bedroom, clicking the door softly shut behind her.

Natsuki just buried her face in her hand, and moaned loudly as her face continued to flush a painful red in embarrassed mortification.

_Seriously, just **what** have I gotten myself into!_

_

* * *

_**Author's Note: Thank you to those who reviewed! I appreciate it a lot =)**


	3. To Protect Her Lady 3

_**

* * *

******_

To Protect Her Lady

**

* * *

**

The next day Natsuki found herself in the middle of town, with her arm being held by the chestnut-haired 'Princess', as Shizuru led them on a mini shopping spree. They had just arrived in town, after being dropped off by limo, and Shizuru had immediately looped her arm through Natsuki's, and snuggled close to her bodyguard.

"Oi Shizuru, when I agreed to be your bodyguard, it didn't mean that I had to protect your 'body' quite this closely," Natsuki said with a blush, as they made their way down the shop-lined street.

"Ara ara, but I _like_ having Natsuki protecting my body this closely. This way Natsuki can be _sure_ that I'm always safe," Shizuru replied, as she snuggled closer to her bodyguard, causing Natsuki's face to almost explode with the amount of heat rushing into it.

"Shi...zu...ru," Natsuki growled out, as she let herself be led over to an icecream stand by the side of the road.

Shizuru just giggled before reaching into a pocket of her sky-blue and white kimono, and pulling out a small dainty purse.

"Would Natsuki be a dear, and please buy us some icecream? The sun is making me feel a little lightheaded," Shizuru said, as she handed Natsuki a few bills from her purse. "I'm going to go into that store over there while you get us our icecream, and look around inside for a little bit."

"Hey hey, no! I can't do that. I _am_ supposed to be protecting you. I can't allow you to just randomly wander off, while I buy some icecream," Natsuki said with a scowl on her face.

"Aww, Natsuki is so cute when she scowls," Shizuru replied, as she lightly poked Natsuki on her cheek.

Natsuki's scowl just got deeper, as she tried to give Shizuru back her money, which Shizuru instantly rejected and pushed back into Natsuki's hand.

"Now now, Natsuki. _Please_ do this for me. I promise that I won't go far. The store is just right there. See? So pleeassee?" Shizuru asked, as she turned wide puppy eyes on Natsuki.

Natsuki sighed in disgust at herself, as she found herself totally and completely unable to resist that look.

_Just what exactly is happening to me here? I've __**never**__ had this much trouble dealing with someone I was hired to protect before. Shizuru is such...a hard person to deny anything to...and I find myself __**not**__ wanting to deny her anything...ugh! I've got to get my act together. I can't keep giving into her whims and wishes like this. I'm the one who is supposed to be in charge here. I'm the bodyguard. I need to show her who's the one running the show here...right after I buy her this icecream,_ Natsuki grumpily thought to herself, as she let Shizuru release her hold on her arm, and begin to walk away to the store that she had pointed out.

The next few seconds were some of the worst ones of Natsuki's life, as she watched with horror as a black sedan screeched out of nowhere, pulled up beside Shizuru, and she was pulled swiftly into the vehicle through the side door.

Natsuki had enough time to see the shocked scared expression on Shizuru's face, before she disappeared into the van, which immediately screeched off again.

Natsuki immediately flew into action, pulling out her two pistols from behind her, where they had been held in the waistband of her pants. She let of two quick shots, completely ignoring the screaming passersby who all began ducking for cover. One of her quick placed shots hit the back left tire of the van, causing the vehicle to swerve and almost crash into a light pole, but the driver was obviously skilled as he quickly brought the van back under control, and even with the burst tire continued screeching down the road.

Natsuki let out a loud curse, and then saw a biker who was waiting at the stop light across from her. She immediately ran up to the rider, put her pistol at his forehead, and in a voice that sent a feeling of cold ice rushing through the rider's veins, she said, "get...off. NOW!"

The rider immediately obliged, and Natsuki quickly jumped onto the bike, revved the motor, and took off with the front wheel jumping off the road, as she screeched off after in the direction she had last seen the van, as it had long since turned a corner in its efforts to escape.

Natsuki gritted her teeth in absolute _fury_ at herself, for allowing this to happen. For allowing her charge to get kidnapped _right_ before her very eyes...for allowing her Shizuru to be taken away from her with such apparent ease.

_I'll get you back, Shizuru...I **swear** it...I'll get you back. And those who took you away will pay **dearly**._

**

* * *

**

**Thank you again to those who reviewed! You guys keep me inspired to write, as without your support I don't think that I'd feel motivated enough to update as quickly as I am ^_^**

**Please keep reviewing, and inspiring me to update as quickly as I can! =)**


	4. To Protect Her Lady 4

_**

* * *

**_

To Protect Her Lady

* * *

_**SLAP**_

The sound of a hand hitting hard across someone's face, reverberated loudly in the dark cramped little room. Shizuru tasted blood at the corner of her mouth, as she sat tied to a chair in the middle of the small dingy room, the only illumination from a single light bulb that swung above her head.

"Well well well, the great and lovely Shizuru Fujino is finally in my hands. You just have nooo idea how long I've wanted you here by my side, darling. Being around you is simply..._exquisite_. I have waited a _very_ long time for this. And now, I'm going to make you mine," Tomoe Marguerite whispered seductively, as she straddled Shizuru's lap on the chair, and wrapped her arms around the tawny-haired girl's neck.

Shizuru had her eyes blindfolded, and so could only feel when the other girl sat down on her lap, and could not see the terrifyingly obsessed expression on the teal-haired girl's face.

Then suddenly Shizuru felt something wet moving up along the side of her face, and she realized with revulsion that it was the other girl's tongue, as she licked up the side of Shizuru's face.

Shizuru shuddered as she began squirming in her seat, trying to loosen the bonds that kept her hands behind her back, and securely fasten to the chair.

"No no no, Shizuru. You can't do that. No moving or leaving for you. I've had my eyes on you for a while now. Ever since that grand social party that your parents threw a few months ago. When I saw you there for the first time, my heart just swoon and I knew that I just _had_ to make you mine," Tomoe said as she leaned forward, placed her lips against the side of Shizuru's neck, and bit down..._hard_.

Shizuru gasped in pain, as she felt Tomoe's teeth sink into her soft delicate skin, and she had to bite her lip to keep herself from making any more pained sounds. She wouldn't give this psycho female any more sick twisted satisfaction in holding her captive.

"Tomoe Marguerite, so you're the one who was sending me all of those disturbing letters in the mail, about wanting us to be together forever, and that someday you were going to make me yours. It's because of you that my parents began to worry so much, and eventually hired a bodyguard for me," Shizuru said, not even trying to hide the disgust that she felt from her voice.

"And what a completely useless bodyguard she turned out to be. Couldn't even protect one single 'Princess'," Tomoe said, as she threw her head back and laughed, shaking her body which was still seated on Shizuru's lap.

"Natsuki is a very good bodyguard. It was my fault that we were separated. But Natsuki _will_ find me. And when she does, you will pay a _heavy_ price, Marguerite," Shizuru replied, with a steel-edged tone in her voice.

Tomoe let out one last chuckle, before she raised herself off of Shizuru's lap, and then Shizuru heard her snap her fingers loudly. Suddenly she was being lifted into the air chair and all, and a cloth was stuffed into her mouth which she tried to spit out, but then she felt a needle stick into the side of her neck.

Struggling to scream out, but unable to with the cloth in her mouth, Shizuru began to feel her limbs getting heavier, and her eyes behind the blindfold began to droop, and Shizuru had one last thought before she succumbed to the darkness pulling her down into unconsciousness.

_Natsuki...please...find me..._

_**********************************  
_

Natsuki slapped her fist _hard_ against the wall of a warehouse, as she stood in the middle of a warehouse district, with her 'acquired' bike leaning next to her.

"Dammit! I lost them somewhere around here. I've searched every warehouse in this area, but I _still_ can't find her!" Natsuki cried out, as she then kicked the side of the warehouse.

"Dammit Shizuru, I'll find you. If it's the last thing I do, I _will_ find you..." Natsuki said quietly to herself as she stared off into the distance, her thoughts on the missing chestnut-haired girl, whom she had sworn on her life and honor to protect.

* * *

Thank you SO much to those of you who left me a review. I was feeling my motivation to keep this fic going beginning to wane, as not very many people had said anything by reviewing. I would _really_ appreciate it if those of you who are reading could at least leave even a small review, to let me know what you all think of this fic as I am writing it for you all, and inspiration leads to motivation, and inspiration comes from hearing what your readers think =)


	5. To Protect Her Lady 5

_**

* * *

**_

_**To Protect Her Lady**_

* * *

Shizuru awoke to find herself tied down to a large, cushy bed with her wrists and ankles tied down to the bedposts with thick rope.

She immediately began struggling, trying to break free of her bonds, but it was useless. The ropes were tied so tightly, that just the slightest movement caused her wrists and ankles to chafe.

The blindfold that had covered her eyes before had been removed, as well as that horrible cloth that they had stuffed into her mouth.

Shizuru closed her eyes, and just tried to force herself not to get too worked up. Yes, she was in a fairly desperate situation, but she also knew that Natsuki was out there looking for her, and Shizuru had the utmost confidence that Natsuki would find her soon.

Reopening her ruby-coloured eyes, Shizuru stared hard at the ceiling above her for a few seconds, before her eyes began to roam around the room that she was being held captive in. It was a very high-class room, the kind that you would find in a mansion with expensive looking furnishings, and even a large open sliding-glass door that led out onto a balcony.

Shizuru's attention was then drawn to the bedroom door, which slowly began to open revealing Tomoe, dressed in a sheer black teddy, and wearing a very disturbing smile on her face.

"Shi...zu...ru," Tomoe drawled out, as she sashayed her way into the bedroom, closing the door with her foot. "How are you darling? Did you have a nice nap? I figured that you were ready for a little...company," Tomoe said, as she sat down on the edge of the bed, and began trailing her bright-red polished nails down the center of Shizuru's chest, stopping right at the top of Shizuru's ample cleavage.

Shizuru just gave Tomoe a hard stare, and didn't give the teal-haired girl the satisfaction of seeing her twitch, as she felt renewed revulsion at being touched by the crazy female.

"Aww, come no Shi...zu...ru. What's with that look on your face. You _know_ that you're happy to see me, so stop pretending to be upset and unhappy at being here with me," Tomoe purred, as she curled up against Shizuru's bound body, and lightly began to trail her fingers up and down Shizuru's cheek.

"You're not well, Tomoe. You need help...lots of it. I recommend that you let me go...immediately...and save yourself all the trouble that is coming for you soon," Shizuru replied calmly, as she steeled her nerves to handle her body being violated like this.

_**SLAP**_

Once again Shizuru felt the painful sting of a hand slamming against her face, and she once again felt blood begin to trickle from the side of her mouth, as the previous wound from the slap that she'd received earlier reopened.

"Tsk tsk, Shizuru. You should know better than you say such things to me. You _know_ that it will just anger me. And you don't want your Tomoe to be angry with her Shizuru, right," Shizuru whispered against Shizuru's ear, before she straddled Shizuru's prone form, then swiftly bent over and pressed her lips against the chestnut-haired girl's own.

Shizuru's entire body stiffened, before she then tried to violently buck Tomoe from her body. Tomoe just threw her head back and laughed, as she rode out Shizuru's desperate struggling.

Shizuru huffed her breath in and out, as she had to finally stop trying to dislodge Tomoe from her stomach, and just stared at her tormentor with eyes filled with rage, disgust, and borderline hate.

"Such a delicious expression...Zuru...I _will_ make you mine...later...but for now, I'll allow you to rest to prepare for the...festivities that I have planned for you later," Tomoe laughed again, as she slid off of Shizuru's stomach, and made her way back over to the bedroom door. She opened it, turned, blew a kiss at Shizuru, and then made her way out of the room with a wide perverted smirk on her face.

Shizuru sagged back weakly against the bed, and try as she might to keep them in, was unable to keep a few stray tears from leaking out of her russet-red eyes.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru moaned quietly, as she turned her face into her pillow, and finally let the flood of tears that she had been holding in flow from her eyes, as she cried into the pillow.

**********************

"Dammit, Yamada! What am I paying you for? Why haven't you found her yet!" Natsuki yelled into her cellphone, as she sat astride the motorbike in an empty park, as she waited to hear what her informant had to say.

"Sorry sorry, Natsuki. The technology in the nano-tracking device that you had attached onto Shizuru's clothes is still fairly experimental. It's taking us a little while to get a lock-o...wait! Right there! Got it! I got it, Natsuki! Shizuru's location!" the voice of Yamada screeched through the phone and into Natsuki's ear.

Natsuki held the phone away from her ear, and then pulled it back and growled into it, "well then hurry up and give me her location! Too much time has past already, and it's almost nighttime. I've _got_ to rescue her. Now!"

"Yeah yeah, hold your horses. I've got the address right here. Looks like it's in the middle of some fancy neighborhood, and the specific house that you're looking for overlooks a steep cliff. Just make sure you take care of yourself, and come out of this alright _with_ your 'Princess'. You're one of my better paying clients, and I would hate to have to try to replace you with one who pays equally as well," Yamada's snarky voice came through the phone line.

"Love you too, Yamada," Natsuki deadpanned, as she clicked her cellphone shut, and got back onto the bike.

_Don't worry, Shizuru. I'm on my way to get you back now. Just wait for me...I'll be there for you soon_, Natsuki thought to herself as she revved the bike's motor, and took off speeding in the direction that Yamada had indicated that Shizuru was being held.

_I'll get you back...I promise..._

* * *

**An: Wow! Even though I had asked for the support, I still really wasn't expecting to get such a wonderful review response. Thank you! =)**

**And in response to a couple reviews, the reason that some of my chapters are so short, is because I want to post a new chapter each day as I have been doing. But I work long hours during the day, so if I want to be able to keep up with my one-chap-a-day schedule sometimes the chapters will be a little short. I hope that everyone is okay with this, as I _really_ want to be able to post something new for you all each day. And I had a little extra time today so I tried to make this chapter a bit longer than usual =)**

**Thanks again for reviewing guys! You all got me excited to keep on doing my best in writing for you all. See ya next chapter!**


End file.
